


seize fois

by nami64



Category: Le Bazar de la Charité
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami64/pseuds/nami64
Summary: post saison 1 - le développement de la relation entre Adrienne de Lenverpré et Célestin Hennion en seize dates
Relationships: Adrienne De Lenverpré/Célestin Hennion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	seize fois

**Author's Note:**

> première fic que je poste ici pour ces deux persos... première fic pour ce fandom aussi apparemment hahaha :D  
> et désolée par avance pour les 3 fautes tous les 2 mots!

-

**11 mai 1897**

“Comment vous sentez-vous Madame de Lenverpré ?”

Elle grimaça. Il était inutile qu'elle soit ici, entre les mains d’un médecin vérifiant son pouls ou le réflexe de ses pupilles, le tout sous le regard de Monsieur Célestin Hennion.

“Je vais bien ! Je dois aller chercher ma fille.”

“Une fois que le médecin aura fini,” le chef de la Sûreté Générale répondit calmement, ses mains liées devant lui. “Et une fois que vous vous serez changée.”

L'odeur d'huile demeurait sur ses vêtements ainsi que dans ses cheveux, poisseux et collant. Les paupières de la femme se fermèrent, et les dernières heures revinrent à sa mémoire : le craquement de l'allumette, le sourire sombre de Marc-Antoine, les suppliques pour qu'il ne l'immole pas, la peur viscérale de plus jamais revoir sa fille. Un frisson la traversa.

“Madame de Lenverpré ?”

Elle rouvrit les yeux. “Je vais bien !”

-

**10 décembre 1897**

Un millier de scénarii défila dans son crâne, aucun d’entre eux plaisant, et Adrienne décida en un quart-de-seconde de quitter sa calèche. Camille était sur le point de sortir de son école privée, tenue exclusivement par des sœurs, et même si la voiture de sa mère serait vide, la fillette attendrait son retour à l’intérieur.

La femme rousse s’avança vers l’homme en costume noir et le panache de fumée le suivant.

“Monsieur Hennion ?!”

L’homme se figea, peu habitué à être interpellé en pleine rue, et se retourna lentement.

“Madame de Lenverpré.”

“Que faites-vous ici ?”

“Bonjour à vous aussi.”

“Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici ?”

“Une… simple promenade.”

“Devant l’école de ma fille ?!”

“Oh ?,” il mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et inspira. “Vraiment ?”

“Oui, vraiment. Et vous le savez. A moins que vous ayez des enfants scolarisés ici ?”

“Non.”

“Une amante alors ?”

Il sourit en pensant au personnel de l’école, exclusivement composé de sœurs. “Ici ?”

“Monsieur Hennion... des mois après ce qu'il s’est passé, et je vous trouve ici. Que se passe-t-il ?!”

Sa mâchoire se resserra un instant. “Cela ne vous regarde pas.”

“Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin Camille me concerne. Et voir le chef de la Sûreté Générale, qui plus est, en charge du dossier de mon traite de mari, roder autour de l’école de ma fille ne me rassure absolument pas !”

Célestin se rapprocha et Adrienne ne recula pas.

“Un conseil ?”

Elle hocha la tête, ses cheveux roux suivant le mouvement.

“Ne mettez pas votre fille à l'école demain.”

-

**25 janvier 1898**

Son index et majeur saisirent la cigarette prise entre ses lèvres, et Célestin souffla.

“Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que vous venez de dire.”

Adrienne eut un sourire fermé et elle posa ses mains autour du godet de vin devant elle. “Pourquoi ça ?”

“Parce que je suis un représentant de la loi. Je n'ai donc rien entendu.”

Les coudes sur une table mal nettoyée du Boucan, elle se pencha en avant et murmura : “Alors je vais vous le répéter. Le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver la paix est que je le tue de mes mains. Et je sais très bien que c'est ce que vous voulez également.”

Lentement, ses sourcils gris se froncèrent. “Madame de Lenverpré…”

“Non,” coupa-t-elle. “Ne m'appelez plus comme ça.”

L'air assuré qu'elle affichait il y avait de cela quelques secondes disparue en un instant et Célestin voulait platement s'excuser, même s’il ignorait pourquoi. Elle recula dans sa chaise.

"C'est juste— ce nom, c'est le sien. Pas le mien. Et, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui,” soupira-t-elle avant de relever la tête, un voile de tristesse dans ses grands yeux opales. “Le divorce n'est pas encore prononcé, mais… s'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez plus comme ça.”

Elle avait raison. _Célestin voulait le tuer de ses mains._

“Comment dois-je vous appeler ?”

“Juste Adrienne.”

-

**2 février 1898**

Si un mot devait décrire Célestin Hennion, ce serait ‘méticuleux’. Du moins au travail.

Veste et manteau noirs impeccablement repassés sur une chemise blanche immaculée. Barbe fournie mais parfaitement coupée. Et son bureau ? Toujours ordonné, jamais dérangé. Ou bien s’il l'était, le responsable de ce fouillis ne pouvait être que son adjoint Martin Dorman. Célestin aimait l'organisation.

Alors quand Adrienne entra pour la première fois dans son appartement parisien, elle fut surprise par le désordre qui y régnait. Rien de déraisonnable. Néanmoins étonnant. Des livres posés sur la table basse du salon, une veste jetée négligemment sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les cousins du sofa tous dépareillés et mélangés, une tasse vide de café sans dessous-de-tasse sur son bureau, un oiseau ( _un perroquet du Gabon_ reconnu-t-elle) volant en toute liberté dans le logement…

Troublant. Mais charmant. Parce qu'il y avait une âme dans ces petites pièces en enfilade. Elle, habituée aux grandes demeures luxueuses pleines d'harmonie, de beauté ou d'objets dispendieux, ne savait que trop bien que cela ne suffisait pas à créer le confort et la chaleur d'un foyer.

Adrienne s'assit sur le fauteuil pour observer l'officier qui lui tournait le dos. Il préparait deux tasses de thé, ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, et ne bougea pas quand son perroquet se posa sur son épaule. Elle sourit doucement.

_Charmant._

-

**18 février 1898**

“…félicitations ?” hésita Célestin, incertain de la réaction à avoir. Après une dernière lecture du document, il lui rendit et Adrienne le rangea dans sa pochette.

“Je ne sais pas si je dois l'encadrer ou le brûler,” plaisanta-t-elle, son intonation un parfait équilibre d'ironie et d'optimiste. “Après tout, j'espérais cette officialisation de divorce depuis des mois. Et enfin, le jour tant attendu arrive, et je ne sais pas… comment réagir.”

Adrienne s'arrêta net, obligeant l'officier à faire de même. Célestin l'avait accompagnée au tribunal et, après plus de trois heures assis dans le bureau d'un juge, une marche le long de la Seine s'était imposait à eux.

“Je propose un verre,” il suggéra, “soit pour oublier, soit pour célébrer. Vous décidez. J'invite.”

“Pourquoi pas ?” répondit-elle, un timide sourire sur ses lèvres. “Je connais une brasserie agréable non loin de la Tour Eiffel.”

A son tour, Célestin devint soudainement immobile, un air critique, presque indisposé sur son visage.

“Que vous arrive-t-il ?”

“Près de dix ans,” marmonna-t-il, son regard fixant à l'horizon la structure de métal, “et je ne suis toujours pas habitué à cette verrue défigurant Paris.”

Adrienne rit.

-

**5 mars 1898**

Des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet pour la stopper.

“Attendez—”

Elle se retourna pour trouver deux yeux azur la fixant, et Adrienne n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y lisait. _De l'inquiétude._ Oui —cette idée semblait folle et dangereuse —vraiment ! Mais après avoir pisté durant des semaines la moindre trace de son ex-époux, un indice tangible : une réception, à Genève, organisé par la veuve du frère de Marc-Antoine pour célébré le retour d'un ‘grand ami’. Adrienne devait s'y rendre, par tous les moyens. Ils décidèrent donc de partir tous les deux en Suisse.

Célestin se rapprocha d'elle, sa main toujours prise sur son poignet.

“Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre dans ce nid de serpents sans _quelque chose_ pour vous protéger.”

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la femme. Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré dire ‘ _sans quelqu'un_ pour vous protéger’ et immédiatement après, aurait offert ses services.

“Je déteste les armes à feux.”

“Je sais.”

Ses doigts relâchèrent enfin son poignet, et Adrienne regretta la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. L'officier sortit de sa poche une dague et la tendit vers elle. Hésitante, Adrienne prit la lame. Petite, légère, tranchante. Son fourreau en argent massif la faisait ressembler à une longue pince à cheveux, pratique pour dissimuler dans une pochette.

“N'hésitez pas à vous en servir en cas de besoin,” murmura-t-il d'une voix fébrile, tentée d'autre chose. “Promettez-le moi.”

Elle serra son poing autour de la dague. “Je vous le promet Célestin.”

-

**22 mars 1898**

Une légère saveur de thé noir et de tabac. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu’elle ne les imaginait : agréables, et conciliantes, et passionnées -juste comme l’était l’homme tout entier- et Adrienne en voulait encore. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés, avant de les placer à l’arrière de son cou pour plus de contact, pour lui dire sans parole qu’elle en désirait davantage.

Les doigts de Célestin avaient trouvé leurs places autour de sa taille fine, et Adrienne pouvait les sentir commencer à monter le long de son dos, pour finalement se perdent dans ses mèches rousses.

Un soupir.

Elle pencha la tête.

Le baiser s’intensifia.

Et bien trop tôt, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-

**5 avril 1898**

“Monsieur Hennion, vous avez déjà tirer sur quelqu'un ?”

“ _Camille !”_

Il se figea de longues secondes, observant la mère et la fille, sa fourchette de petit pois immobile à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. La moue boudeuse de Camille amusa terriblement Célestin, tout comme le ton (faussement) horrifié de sa mère —car il se souvenait qu'il y avait moins d’un mois, Adrienne lui avait posé exactement la même question.

“Je suis désolée pour ça.”

“Ce n'est rien,” il sourit, et mit enfin ses petits pois dans la bouche.

“Excusez-la Célestin,” continua-t-elle avant de lancer un regard noir à la fillette. Vainement, Adrienne tenta d'être furieuse —une vraie demoiselle du monde doit savoir se tenir durant un repas avec un invité. Mais l’œil réjoui de Camille pouvait lui faire tout oublier. Et l'idée de savoir que pour poser une telle question sa fille n'éprouvait aucune peur ou gène à l'égard de Célestin, ravissait Adrienne.

-

**19 avril 1898**

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'il saisit pour accompagner leurs mouvements de va-et-vient. La peau d'Adrienne était un ciel, une galaxie, étincelante de sueur et constellée de taches de rousseur que Célestin voulait embrasser les unes après les autres.

Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête argentée et se pencha sur lui pour saisir ses lèvres, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Une cascade de cheveux roux les isola du reste du monde un instant.

Doucement, Célestin repoussa sa longue chevelure sur une épaule et déposa un baiser juste au creux de son cou. Elle frissonna, une fois de plus.

“N'arrêtez pas,” murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Un nouveau gémissement. “…n'arrêtez pas.”

Il n'arrêta pas.

-

**2 mai 1898**

Un carnage. Les rares officiers de la Sûreté avec un passé militaire comparaient la scène de crime à l’après bataille de Dogba. Célestin bénissait son habitude d’avoir toujours une cigarette entre ses dents. Vu l’état des corps, l’odeur devait être insupportable.

Des photos fut prises, et les victimes identifiées : les cinq ‘Apaches’ engagés un an auparavant par Monsieur De Lenverpré. Du travail de spécialiste. Des anarchistes ou des concurrents auraient fait exploser leur baraque, fait partir en fumée les preuves et les corps. Mais là, les cinq avaient péri d’une simple balle dans la tête. Pas de preuve. Pas de témoin. Un professionnel —probablement ancien soldat.

Marc-Antoine faisait _le ménage._

“Je ne vous quitterai pas d’une semelle,” dit Célestin, son regard azur sur Adrienne, observant la moindre réaction durant sa lecture du rapport de police.

Elle déglutit et leva les yeux du dossier. “C’est moi qu’il veut.”

L’homme posa sa main sur la sienne au-dessus de la table. “Vous avez toujours le couteau que je vous ai donné ?”

“A chaque instant.”

“Bien.”

-

**15 mai 1898**

Célestin ne l'entendit pas approcher. Il sentit son parfum avant toutes choses, puis deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière. Dans son dos, juste entre ses deux omoplates, Adrienne posa sa joue et ils restèrent ainsi en silence, de longues secondes.

Il remplit une tasse de thé noir, puis une deuxième, et s'apprêtait à couper de la brioche quand il perçu une changement. Les doigts d'Adrienne s'étaient crispés légèrement, renforçant son étreinte autour de lui, et son corps, pressé contre son dos, se raidit.

“Qu'y a-t-il ?”

Célestin sentit un souffle sur sa nuque.

“… je porte malheur aux hommes.”

Une pause.

“Je -Hugues a été tué par ma faute. Je l'ai entraîné dans mes problèmes. Et -et puis Marc-Antoine. Il était fascinant, séduisant, prévenant au début. Vous auriez dû voir la cour qu'il m'a faite.” Sa voix s'étrangla un instant. “Et juste après m'avoir épousée, il changea du tout au tout…”

Les bras d’Adrienne se serrèrent à nouveaux autour de lui avant de doucement se détendre et commencer à s’éloigner.

“Et vous Célestin… je ne veux p—”

Il plaça ses mains sur les siennes pour la stopper, de peur qu’elle ne disparaisse, qu’elle ne soit plus là quand il se sera retourné. Célestin fit volte-face.

“Vous n’êtes responsable de rien de tout ça Adrienne.” Sa voix était calme, sure, _apaisante._ “Et je vous l’assure : rien ne va m’arriver. Rien.”

Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et leurs yeux se mêlèrent. Adrienne le contempla, perplexe. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

-

**6 juin 1898**

“À quoi pensiez-vous ?!”, demanda Adrienne les deux mains sur ses hanches, tournant en rond comme une lionne en cage. “Deviez-vous vraiment y participer ?!”

Célestin leva son regard vers elle. L’impatience qu'il y vit l'aurait peut-être fait rire, mais une douleur dans les côtes le tiraillait toujours, et son bras gauche en écharpe ne permettait pas d'esclandres. Il se leva sans mouvement brusque (Adrienne fit un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta aussitôt, trop irritée pour montrer son affection) et ouvrit la fenêtre de son appartement. Il alluma une cigarette.

“Je devais, oui.”

Une réponse courte. Certaine. Sans appel. Elle ne fulmina que davantage.

“C'est insensé ! Cette bombe aurait pu vous—” _tuer_ mais le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge. “ Je sais que cette affaire vous tient à cœur ! Et que cette nouvelle Ligue des Droits est importante mais—”

“Je suis un représentant de la loi Adrienne,” il dit avec hargne, non dirigée contre elle mais contre le reste du monde. “Il est de mon devoir de défendre et faire respecter la justice !”

“La justice ?!” Ses yeux roulèrent avec mépris. “Laquelle ? Celle qui vous avait jeté en prison sans preuve ? Ou bien celle qui était à la botte de mon mari ?!”

“Celle en laquelle je crois !”

“Et moi ?” Adrienne s'avança vers Célestin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine par peur que si ils ne l'étaient pas, elle les serrerait autour de lui. “Croyez-vous-en moi ? Ou en nous ? Vous vous exposez pour la justice, mais qu'en est-il du reste ?!”

“Bon sang Adrienne, je donnerai ma vie pour _toi_ ou _ta_ fille !”

Il se figea, et vit l’étonnement dans le regard opale le fixant. Célestin ne l’avait jamais tutoyé. Non pas parce qu’il ne le voulait pas –par ses origines modestes, le ‘tu’ était évident pour lui et il aurait été facile de l’utiliser à chaque nouvelle journée passée en sa compagnie– mais parce qu’il attendait qu’elle commence. Et après leur premier baiser ou leur première nuit, Adrienne avait persisté avec le ‘vous’. Peut-être par peur ? Alors il fit de même.

“Excusez-moi.”

“Non, ne vous—”, elle s’avança jusqu’à lui, presque maladroitement, et mit sa main valide entre les deux siennes. “Ne _t’_ excuse pas.”

-

**30 juin 1898**

Elle aurait aimé le voir se faire mettre les menottes, aurait aimé voir son expression vaincue et sombre quand la Sûreté le prit et le mit aux fers. Mais la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c’était d’avoir enfoncé la lame de son couteau dans les côtes de Marc-Antoine alors qu’il la plaquait au sol, ses mains cruelles autour de sa gorge _(“Tu m’as manqué mon amour,” souffla-t-il — Adrienne aurait pu vomir à ses mots)._

Juste un coup sec dans son flanc, mais suffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Il tressaillit, et s’enfuit grossièrement par la porte de son hôtel. Avec une telle blessure, son échappée ne fut pas bien longue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Célestin la retrouva dans une autre chambre, entourée d’uniformes et de Martin déjà en train de prendre sa déposition. Il le remercia et s’assit aux côtés d’Adrienne.

“Ça va…,” haleta-t-elle, ses paupières se fermant lentement, “je… j’ai connu pire,”

Célestin aperçut les bleus naissants autour de sa gorge. Sa mâchoire se serra.

-

**13 juillet 1898**

Adrienne était restée dans le bureau de Célestin, assise dans son fauteuil de responsable de la Sûreté Générale. De dos aux fenêtres ouvertes qui donnaient sur la cour centrale, elle ne vit rien mais entendit tout, était témoin de tout. Des éclats de voix, une foule impatiente, des cris, des applaudissements -puis un silence de mort, un frémissement, le sifflement d'une chute, et le bruit sourd d'une lame tranchant des chairs vives.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les accoudoirs matelassés de cuir.

Marc-Antoine n'était plus.

Un poids qu'elle ignorait porter, disparu de sa poitrine, et elle se mit à respirer mieux. Un air plus frais. Plus _pur._ Des larmes inattendues se mirent à couler.

Après de longues minutes, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Célestin s'avança sans un mot. Doucement, ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues humides.

“Adrienne…”

_Elle respirait._

Adrienne l'enlaça alors, ses bras autour de sa nuque, et blottit son visage juste dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentit Célestin l'étreindre avec force. _Elle respirait._

“Je vais bien,” murmura-t-elle, “Tout va bien.”

-

**28 juillet 1898**

Ça lui avait manqué. Non pas qu'il subsistait une blessure béante mais, de temps à autres, Célestin regrettait toutes ses années manquées sans son fils, sans Victor. Il avait veillé sur lui, de loin, même exilé dans les colonies. Des lettres, de l'argent, des photos, une vague présence… mais l'absence. Toujours l'absence.

Une chance manquée, parce qu’ il aimait les gosses, il était adroit avec les eux, voire doué –une sorte de talent naturel– et il admirait cette franchise chez les enfants que les adultes délaissaient avec les années.

Alors oui, Célestin Hennion glorifiait l’honnêteté, mais des exceptions pouvaient exister, et se laisser battre délibérément au jeu de Dames par une gamine en était une.

“Gagné !” sourit Camille, sa dame entre les doigt après l'avoir fait sauter par-dessus le dernier pion de l’officier. “Il faudrait faire une revanche non ?”

Une grimace faussement exagérée. “Je pense malheureusement être plus un joueur d’échecs…”

“On peut faire un partie d’échecs alors ?”

“Il est tard Camille,” dit une voix familière aux deux joueurs. “Et nous déjeunons chez ta tante demain ma chérie.”

Adrienne entra dans la pièce et rejoignit sa fille, contrariée à l’idée de devoir déjà se coucher. La jeune demoiselle se leva néanmoins et embrassa sur la joue sa mère qui lui souhaita bonne nuit.

“Bonne nuit maman,” elle répéta, et se retourna sur son récent adversaire. “Bonne nuit Monsieur Hennion.”

“Bonne nuit et—,” Célestin s’arrêta juste un instant, ses yeux cherchant ceux d’Adrienne, souriants, avant de revenir sur la fillette. “Tu peux m’appeler Célestin.”

-

**5 août 1898**

Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient tirés et les fenêtres, ouvertes, pour laisser entrer la lumière de la lune et une légère brise d’été.

Ces nuits étaient _nouvelles_ —un euphémisme pour ne pas dire que ni lui ni elle n'en avaient connu de telles auparavant. Des heures sans réelle but, juste leurs mains et leurs bouches mémorisant le corps de l'autre. Presque de façon paresseuse.

Plus rien n'importait pour Adrienne quand des doigts habiles explorés la moindre de ses courbes, et le monde extérieur et toute son agitation disparaissaient.

“S’il te plaît—” elle l’appela, l'attira vers elle pour prendre sa bouche et se cambra quand Célestin la recouvrit de tout son poids.

“Tu es si belle…,” répéta sa voix rauque encore et encore, une litanie lente au rythme de son va-et-vient entre ses hanches, “…si belle.”. La délicatesse de sa main sur sa joue était un contraste saisissant avec l’assurance de chacun de ses coups reins, et Adrienne lança sa tête en arrière dans son oreiller, offrant sa gorge moite à sa langue.

Ils restèrent allongés, épuisés et satisfaits, leurs membres nus mêlés. L’oreille posée sur son torse, elle entendait subtilement le cœur de Célestin reprendre une cadence normale, tandis que les doigts de son amant glissaient paisiblement dans sa chevelure rousse.

Durant de telles moments, Adrienne se prenait à imaginer finalement un avenir qu'elle était empressée de vivre.

  
  


_~f i n~_

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> (dites-moi vos critiques, mais gentiment hein ?)


End file.
